Various methods and apparatus for separating fine particle size solids from liquids are in use today. One such method and apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,889 to F. G. Eis. In this patent a flocculating agent is introduced into a slurry which is then discharged from a standpipe and its flow is arrested by a baffle and deflected outwardly for mixing with the liquid in the tank. In Eis, the slurry with the flocculating agent included therein is introduced into the tank in the midst of gentle agitation. Another method and apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,494 to R. C. Emmett, Jr. For Thickener Device And Method, and assigned to Envirotech Corporation. In the Emmett patent, the slurry to be separated is fed successively through four mixing stages and a portion of the flocculating agent is introduced and mixed in each stage using a rotating blade. The Emmett patent does not state the type of agitation in the mixing stages. However, testimony in a trial Amstar Corporation vs. Envirotech Corporation and Energy Fuels Nuclear, Inc., in the United States District Court For The District of Utah Central Division in a decision published May 3, 1983, shows that Envirotech sought to test a means of mechanically stirring flocculant and slurry with sufficient force to produce excellent floc formation but not so forceful as to destroy flocs once formed. J. Rosenbaum & J. Clemmer, "Liquid-Solids Separations," in J. Clegg & D. Foley, Uranium Ore Processing 172, 1980 (1958), ("the flocculant must be disseminated uniformly throughout the slurry without degrading the floccules. Intense agitation to distribute the reagent for maximum effectiveness degrades the fragile floccules, and thus defeats its own purpose.")